Wasurenai kara
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: Two years after Naraku is defeated, Sango reflects back on the day when the Inu-gumi split up and when Miroku explained a few things... One-shot MirxSan


Here I go, another fic attempt, only this one's a one-shot. Hopefully this one doesn't get flushed down the toilet like my last one. -.-; This fic was inspired by the song Shining Star by Nami Tamaki and I listened to it on repeat while writing this. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, and if I did Kagome would be dead, Miroku and Sango would be locked in a closet together, and Sesshoumaru would be strapped to my bed. Tee hee...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirara mewed softly as she pranced around in the lush green grass, glancing back at her mistress every now and then. The tiny neko had noticed that the taijiya had been a bit withdrawn as of late, and the slightest bit of worry played in her large red eyes. But Kirara knew Sango, and soon her mistress would return to her normal self. The cat nipped at a butterfly fluttering past, and began pouncing after it.  
  
Sango watched her only companion frolic in the grass with her new butterfly playmate, a small, delicate grin gracing her lips. The huntress found it funny that Kirara could be so happy-go-lucky while she could not. It had been nearly two years since Naraku's demise...and since the splitting of her second family. The situation had left her broken inside, but she had managed on her own. The only thing that kept her going was the conversation she and the perverted houshi had on that day. His words gave her the encouragement to never give up and to keep her faith. She remembered the talk as if it were yesterday...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango. I need to speak with you," the houshi had told her, taking her away from the weeping Kagome and the distraught Inu Yasha. Once they were out of even the hanyou's earshot, Miroku plopped his butt upon a fallen log, staring expectantly at the taijiya to do the same. Complying, Sango sat down slowly, her soft chocolate irises locked on the monk's somber face. She was a bit confused as to why he avoided looking into her eyes at all costs.  
  
"What is it that you need to talk to me about, Houshi-sama?" she asked, trying not to allow her suspicion to drip from her calm voice. Still awaiting an answer from the houshi, the slayer ran her hands over the skirt of her colorful kimono to rid it of any wrinkles. She jumped a bit when Miroku grabbed her hands, holding them gently in his firm grasp.  
  
"Sango...you remember that day when I asked you to live with me after we had defeated Naraku?" he asked a bit stupidly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course, Houshi-sama! How could I ever forget?" she exclaimed, her depthless mirages holding a faith that this conversation would be about their future together.  
  
"I'm afraid that we will have to postpone my offer, Sango-chan..." the monk told her, his voice nearly cracking. The taijiya might as well have been struck by lightning. What was he saying? This couldn't be happening! Tears began to brim in her eyes.  
  
"H-Houshi-sama...what do you mean 'postpone your offer?' Is there something you need to take care of?" Sango inquired, her hope slowing edging its way out of her being.  
  
"Ano...not exactly. I just don't think I'm ready for this," he told her honestly, his grip tightening on her small hands. He could feel her skin start to grow cold as she trembled in the slightest bit, supposedly allowing his words to sink in. He knew this would be difficult for her, but it had to be done. "Gomen nasai, Sango-chan..." Miroku apologized with utmost sincerity, releasing her hands and turning away from her.  
  
Sango sat dumbfounded for a moment, shaking her head violently. "Iie...onegai, Houshi-sama, say this is all a joke!" she pleaded, her tears creeping down her paling cheeks.  
  
"I'm afraid it is the truth, Sango-chan..." he informed her without facing her. The houshi stood up to leave, but was stopped when he felt Sango's hand grasp his arm. She clung to him like a child would to its mother.  
  
"Don't leave...please...Miroku," she begged softly, her crystalline tears seeping into the fabric of the monk's violet robes.  
  
He was a bit taken aback hearing her say his given name. He gave a small smile to himself. "I have to," he said, taking her hand in his once more. "But promise me this, Sango. Promise you'll wait for me. I will come back for you, I just don't know when. But you have to wait for me. Shinjite, Sango-chan...believe I will come back..." Miroku said encouragingly, wiping her tears with his fingertip.  
  
"Z-zettai...I promise I'll wait for you...even if I have to wait forever..." she told him, more tears trickling down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry, Sango-chan...I will come back for you...wasurenai kara..." His voice drifted off as he took her lips in a gentle kiss, his formerly cursed hand resting upon her cheek while the other slid around her back. He felt her grip his robes as she leaned into the kiss. Their bodies melted together, but only for a brief moment. Miroku broke away from Sango, stroking her cheek gently before turning to leave. She watched him fade into the trees, his figure growing smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. Dropping to a sit on the log, Sango stared up at the baby blue sky, her fists clutched together, pressing against her chest so she could feel her pulse.  
  
"Zettai..." she whispered into the wind, allowing the last of her tears to fall.  
  
W a s u r e n a i k a r a.........  
  
~*~  
  
The huntress had to wipe a small tear from the corner of her eye as she stared up into the clouds as she had on that day. Still she waited for her Houshi-sama...her Miroku to return for her. She had never lost hope. She knew he would come back for her. But the question was: When would he come back for her? The time would be impossible to determine, but nonetheless she told herself it would be very soon, although she wasn't one hundred percent positive.  
  
"Wasurenai kara," a deep voice called from a distance.  
  
Sango jerked her head to the source of the small disturbance, her eyes lighting up at the sight she saw. There he was, in his black and violet robes, clutching his staff, smiling softly at her. She quickly jumped to her feet and began running towards him, tears of happiness flooding her eyes. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she ran and ran. She had reached him after what seemed like forever and grasped tightly onto his robes. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek affectionately. She leaned into him, his arms snaking around her slim body as he held her in a tight embrace. Her tears seeped into the fabric of his clothing.  
  
Her Miroku had returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Cries.:: It's so kawaii! Ahem...anyway, hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews, I might continue with this. If there's a sequel, there's DEFINITELY going to be a lemon! ^-^ Whee, lemony goodness! Ja ne minna! 


End file.
